Trapped
by kurenohikari
Summary: AU: "How did i get myself into this!" asked herself Levy Mc Garden, Phantom Lord's bookworm, who was trapped in fitness store with the number one delinquent of her high school, Gajeel Redfox, while there was a snow storm outside.
1. Trapped

"How did i get myself into this?!" asked herself Levy Mc Garden, Phantom Lord's bookworm, who was trapped in fitness store with the number one delinquent of her high school, Gajeel Redfox, while there was a snow storm outside.

Meanwhile in Gajeel's head "From all the chicks I could get myself trapped with, it should have been the most boring one! Who even once was a Fairy too! I really don't know what José thought when he let her transferred form her old Academy a few months ago, when the year began"- So… Redfox-san… what do think of playing a game to kill the time?- asked shyly Levy, hoping that he wouldn't laugh at her. "A game?" Gajeel asked himself while crooking an eyebrow curiosity invading him "I thought that she would just pick one of her book out her school bag and read it as she always does in class".

-Don't you have a book to finish?- he scoffed harshly but she didn't even flinch causing his curiosity to increase inside of him.

-Well yes… but ignoring you for a book wouldn't be polite- she said gazing her school bag while blushing a bit hoping that he didn't see through her lie. Any other moment of her life Levy would just read the unfinished book that got her so obsessed, as the one she had in her school book…. but this wasn't any other moment. Levy was alone with the guy that invaded her mind for so long and she wanted to get to know him better… mostly to satisfy the curiosity that he created.

-I don't need your pity!- he growled laying down on one mat peeking at the bookworm's direction who after feeling disappointed and hurt at his attitude got herself into her own little world while reading "Tch! Polite my butt!" he thought annoyed. However, his scowl suddenly changed into a amused one when Levy began making faces during her reading "Maybe this won't be so boring…" Gajeel thought sitting up and watching his new 't.v show' called 'Shrimp's faces' "Shrimp… I like it… gihi! That would be my nickname for her".

An hour after Levy slammed the book on the floor completely furious- It can't end like that!- she exclaimed and began to curse in another language… or at least that was what Gajeel thought gulping hard "S she… is scary…" thought fearful the delinquent number one of Phantom Lord High School's watching the little blue haired girl practically spiting fire while a dark and killing aura surrounded her-Ah!- Mc Garden screamed frustrated, dropping herself over her back on the mat next to Gajeel to the suddenly sit up straight and look at him with wide opened eyes in embarrassment and blushing just realizing at that moment that he was still there with her- G Gajeeel… did y you see a all that?- she stuttered at the man who was observing her with his jaw dropped as if she was mad.

After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence he broke into laughter making her nervous and causing her embarrassment blush increase- I really didn't expect you to be a feisty one!- it was Gajeel's turn to exclaim. He was shocked and amused by her performance and not only the outburst but also by what he saw during the last hour "This girl is fun!". Then an idea bumped into his head- Is the game offer still up?- he asked smirking seducible while flashing all his white and sharp teeth, getting lost in Levy's chocolate eyes and she did the same.

After Levy's flush and trance passed she smiled brightly causing Gajeel's heart to miss a beat- Of course! What do you think about truth or dare?

"Gotcha you!" he thought with an evil smile- That would be nice but if you don't want to a dare or answer a question you'll have to take a piece of clothes- the blue haired girl went as red as a tomato at her school mate's preposition but nodded anyway afraid of that he would change his mind and not play the game with her- You first, truth or dare?

-Truth- she answered without hesitation, Levy was never the dare kind she always preferred to be sincere than acting like a fool.

-Which of your two puppies are you dating?- Gajeel asked recalling seeing her a lot of times with two other guys following her everywhere, after school's hours, and it was bothering him a bit… not that he was jealous but curios of why does she let them both stay with her if she was dating only one.

-Puppies?- Levy crooked an eyebrow confused- I don't have any puppies, and why would I date a puppy?

-Those two boys that always follow you around- answered Gajeel blushing a bit for acting like a kid "What is happening to me?!".

Levy thought it for a bit and then something clicked in her- You mean Jet and Droy?- she asked before giggling making the flush cheeks of Gajeel change from a shade of pink to a red one- They are my cousins!- "Cousins?!" thought relived the raven haired boy to then star panicking "Why am I relived that this Shrimp doesn't have any suitors?... Or does she have?"- Now it's your turn, truth or dare?

-Truth- he answered after a while "I'll play along with her… at least for now…".

-Why do you act like a bad boy?- Levy asked and when she saw him opening his mouth to protest she cut him off- Don't you dare to lie to me and say that I'm talking none sense- her dark aura returned and Gajeel gulped hard… again- I saw you the other day in the animal shelter playing with some kittens, specially one in particular that black one that had a scar over his eye. The fearful Gajeel Redfox I heard so much about and feared would never do something like that.

"S she saw me?!" now there was nothing that could cover his blushing. It was the first time that anyone had seen through the rough exterior and straight into his truly self "A and she fears me?" that thought caused a similar pain he felt when his father Metalicana left him return "Well she said feared… maybe she doesn't anymore?..."- I… think that it's better… if people know that you can't be messed with… they won't end up hurting you…- Gajeel answered slowly his gaze locked with hers, don't knowing why was he opening his heart to his high school's bookworm… but he felt better…

-Don't you feel lonely?- Levy asked her eyes full of concern and sadness placing the palm of her right hand on his left cheek, she knew that he wasn't a bad boy and hated this world for making good people act like bad ones.

Gajeel closed his eyes and leaned on her hand- I guess… but it's better to be alone… than cry when the people you once loved and trusted leaves you… what did I just say?!- he exclaimed opening his eyes as wide as plates noticing that he had just admitted crying but stopped frozen when he saw Levy shedding a few tears- Hey Shrimp… what's wrong?- he asked unsure of what to do, he isn't good at consoling crying girls and you can ask his partner Juvia Loxar that. Levy couldn't handle it anymore and wrapped her arms around his neck clashing him into a tight hug causing both of them to fall on the mat, Gajeel on his back and Levy over him- Shrimp what are you doing?!- he asked alarmed and flushed by the sudden actions of the petite girl but couldn't help himself and hugged her back.

-I promise that I won't leave you, I'm going to be your friend- as she said the words Gajeel tightened his hold noticing for the first time in his life how much he wanted to hear those words- And I'm not a Shrimp, you are just too tall!- she pouted glaring at him.

-Yeah , yeah sure Shrimp- he mocked her changing their positions. Now she was under and had her hands pinned over her head by one of the hands of the raven boy while the other grabbed her hips- Now it's my time to ask you two questions- he whispered seducible in her ear causing a cold shiver to run down her spine- Are you afraid of me?- his tone was emotionless but Levy was able to see all the pain in his eyes.

-No- she simply said getting lost once again in those pair of rubies she licked so much. For a reason being at the mercy of Gajeel wasn't scary at all… on the other hand, it was exciting.

The delinquent sighed relived "One problem left"- Do you have any suitors or boyfriend?- he asked a bit embarrassed, now knowing why was he cared so much about what this girl thought about him… he had grown to like her. He had spotted her a few times in class or in the breaks, she had always been so carefree, kind and happy causing him to admire her for being so honest with herself as well as everyone else. Not caring that everybody hated her at the beginning cause she had been a fairy, but with the time she gained a lot of the student's hearts. However, only now when he heard her say friend that he knew that he liked her caused the word didn't sound well for him… he wanted to be something more.

Meanwhile Levy had an internal fight with her "Why would he ask me that?... Is he interested in me?... No that can't be!... Or it could be?... Levy Mc Garden just be honest!"- I find a few love letters sometimes in my locker and a guy asked me out today- she winced a bit when Gajeel tightened his hold on her wrists and grabbed her hip harder "That will leave a mark" she thought bitterly.

-What was your answer?- he growled glaring down at her, jealousy taking control over his actions and voice.

-I asked him to give me until tomorrow so I could thi…- Levy gasped when she was silenced by the raven haired guy's lips, letting his tongue to slip inside her mouth. At the beginning she was very surprised and tried to rationalize what was happening but when she felt his tongue slid inside of her and his lips moved against hers so sweetly and with so much passion, she stopped thinking and let her heart decide for her.

When Gajeel felt her kissing him back a wave of relive rush inside him. He let her hands go and sat her on his lap each leg on either side of his waist. The hand that once was on her waist now was on caressing her thigh while the other one intertwined in her blue hair pulling her closer to him until the only thing that separated them was the clothing. She on the other hand kept on moaning and let her hand play with his long black hair while rocking her hips against his, ripping low moans from the delinquent's throat. As time passed by they began to notice that even tough outside was freezing cold, they were getting hotter and hotter inside. That they arrive at a moment in which they could no longer stand the heat and broke the kiss to each one take the clothes that were covering their torsos, leaving Gajeel with nothing else than his pants and boots and Levy with her skirt, underwear and shoes.

They took a moment to catch their breaths and contemplate each other. Levy rand her fingers through the well built chest and biceps of Gajeel while he was unbuttoning her bra and letting her small but well formed breasts free. He blinked a few times at the flushed girl that was trying to cover up and thought "Why didn't I notice her before?!". He grabbed her wrists moving them away from her breasts and leaned her down once again on the mat kissing her again. When the broke apart he took one of her nipples in his mouth and suck it while playing with the other one- G Gajeel…- Levy moaned as he took her other nipple on his mouth- T truth o or dare?

That question made him stop and look up at her in disbelief "Does she really want to continue playing?" but as soon as he locked his gaze with hers he knew were was this going- Truth.

-Do you like me?- she asked shyly while blushing madly, she couldn't believe that she had the courage enough to ask him that.

Gajeel on the other hand smiled and pecked her lips- I do- he said firmly- Truth or dare Shrimp?- he smirked sharing a knowing look with his new lover.

She giggled and answered- Truth and don't call me Shrimp!

-Do you like me?- he asked lacing his hands with hers.

She pecked his lips and said with a smile full of love- I do.

-Gihi!- he chuckled before crashing their lips together.

They continued with their heated make out session for a while but when Gajeel tried to go any farther than that Levy stopped them saying that she wasn't ready fearfully that he would leave her for not having sex with him. Noticing that Gajeel squeezed her butt laughed at her flushed expression telling her that he would wait until she was ready, after all what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't. She was shocked at the beginning, because it was the first time he called her his girlfriend, but then snapped out of her shock and put her clothes back and cuddled in his arms confessing to him that this was her first relationship and he told her not to worry for it was his too. However, she was a bit depressed to know that he wasn't virgin anymore but cheered a bit when he confessed that she was his first love. "This wasn't as bad as I thought" was the last thought of both of them before sleep claimed them.

The next morning everyone in school had their jaws dropped watching the new couple walk by the corridors holding hands. Who would have thought it the scary and big Gajeel Redfox was dating the sweet and petite Levy Mc Garden. Before getting to classes they went to the library where Levy arranged to meet with the guy and give him his answer but of course first she had to convince her boyfriends of not killing her suitor- Hi Bryan!- smiled politely Levy trying to act normal.

-Hi Levy- grated back Bryan with a small, scared and sad smile- It looks like I already have my answer- he said pointing at the big guy that had a pissed scowl on his face and an arms placed around the bookworm's shoulders.

-Sorry Bryan- apologized Levy feeling a bit bad for not being able to return his feelings.

-You shouldn't be Shrimp!- Gajeel growled, Bryan only gave her his congratulations for the new relationship and excited the library, scared of being threw out by the raiven haired man. Out of the blue the bell rang and the blue haired girl began to panic saying that she had never been late which caused her boyfriend to laugh at her throwing her over his right shoulder and ran towards their first class arriving just before the teacher came in. Gajeel sat on his usual place which was on the bottom of the class but this time Levy, who always sat on the first row, was sitting next to him and had his arms around her waist. At the beginning of the class everyone stole glazes at the new couple, who was concentrated in the class (Yes! Even Gajeel was taking notes too. 'If I'm going to date a smart ass, I'll need to have at least passing marks' was his answer when I asked him), even the teacher but at half of it they returned to their usual routine-Gihi!- chuckle under his breath Gajeel when he read the message that his girlfriend wrote for him in her notebook 'Thank you!' it was written. He smirked playfully and wrote on his notebook his answer.

When Levy read it she turned ten different shades of red making everyone around ask themselves what did Gajeel said to make her blush like that. However, they will never know it… after all she didn't either.

'You will pay me back later, Shrimp'.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR`S NOTE**

**I had been thinking of continuing this fanfic, writting the love story of Gajeel and Levy through high school with a bit of other couples like Nalu and Gruvia. But the principles couples will be Gale, Laxus x O.C and Loki x Aires.**

**Let me know what you think about this idea and if you would like me to do it.**

**XOXO KURENOHIKARI**


	3. Sequel!

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**I had already published the continuation of TRAPPED, it's called Phantom Lord High!**_

_**I'm really soryy for not doing it earlier! It's that i had a lot of tests to do!**_

_**XOXO KURENOHIKARI ;)**_


End file.
